<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electoralsim/Bimbo-Cowgirlism by lizManuscripts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518984">Electoralsim/Bimbo-Cowgirlism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizManuscripts/pseuds/lizManuscripts'>lizManuscripts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2020 Democratic Primary RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl, Other, Transformation, bimbofication, electoral politics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizManuscripts/pseuds/lizManuscripts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernie Sanders fails to condemn Joe Biden's policies, and transforms into a bimbo cowgirl. These two things may or may not be related.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electoralsim/Bimbo-Cowgirlism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The outcome of some twitter jokes that got a bit out of hand. I refuse to apologize.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Senator Sanders, will you support Joe Biden in general election if he becomes the Democratic presidential nominee?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>Bernie tenses up. He knows he should stop undercutting his campaign by being too nice to Joe. He has heard it from Twitter randos, from the opinion-column industrial complex, from his own staff. Be militant, polarize the issue, make unfeasible neutrality, that quiet support for status quo. And yet...</p><p>"My friend Joe---"</p><p>His voice is unsteady at first. But, as each word crosses his lips, it becomes easier to say the next. Joe Biden really is his friend after all. Already having a seat in Senate when Bernie first came to D.C. as the representative for Vermont's at-large congressional district, eventually a fellow senator, if only for a span of two years. Perhaps they were never that close personally, but they were fine colleagues, right?</p><p>"My friend Joe Biden---"</p><p>Although each word feels easier than the last, something still nags Bernie about what he is saying. His navy blue tie weighs him down as if made of brass, every of its littlest movements as he adjusts himself ringing in the Vermont senator's skull. Joe Biden has said he would veto Medicare for All as a president. This is a man who would continue a system that deprives tens of thousands of people of healthcare, that leads hundreds of thousands of families a year into medical bankruptcy. A man who has over the course of a political career spanning half a century continuously directed institutional violence.</p><p>But thinking about all of this is so hard. Yes, Joe's policies might be misguided, but is this really someone who would commit violence? He is not a bad person. How could he be? This man who would take the freshly elected leftist senator seriously despite being decades his senior in office? This man who works a job and lives a life not too unlike Bernie's? Whatever his policies are, do they really justify an outburst that would so clearly overstep the congressional norms of decency?</p><p>"My friend Joe Biden is a decent man---"</p><p>Bernie is still uneasy. His shirt feels tight around the chest, his shoes do not feel right for his feet, something seems to be weighing down his head. But he finds himself caring less and less. Joe Biden is his colleague. Joe Biden is his friend. Joe Biden is nice. Joe Biden would never do violence. Joe Biden means well. Joe Biden--</p><p>"---Joe Biden is a decent man, and I would---"</p><p>The words are flowing easily now. All the difficult thoughts no longer feel that important. Bernie remains unbothered as he hears himself say these words with ears that seem much more perceptive. He remains unbothered as he tries to adjust his left foot and finds his leather shoe straining under the pressure of toes reshaping themselves into something resembling a cloven hoof. He remains unbothered as he feels his shirt buttons straining to contain his ever-growing, milk-filled breasts---</p><p>Or should that be "her ever-growing, milk-filled breasts" now? At what point in a transformation sequence can we say that a progressive senator and presidential primary candidate has changed their gender? Is there such a point? Whatever the answer is, Bernie no longer cares. </p><p>"---Joe Biden is a decent man, and I would support him as the Democratic presidential nominee"</p><p>Oh, to give in to the norms of being an elected official! To be friendly develop friendships with those who would maintain systems of violence in exchange for political support of the capitalist class! To give in to the illusion that is civility! Oh, to proudly make the cowbell around your neck ring! To let the cloven hooves that now replace your feet to rip apart your dress shoes! To feel the droplets of milk soaking into your shirt around your nipples right as your expanding breasts grow too big to contain and spill out of your shirt in front of the cameras and a live studio audience. To feel your skin become clear and smooth, your body become curvy, your politician's uniform burst at the seams unable to contain your new form! </p><p>Oh, to be a bimbo cowgirl!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>